Rebel Love Song
by Cerlufy-le-chat-en-furie
Summary: Lisanna et ses amies découvrent un nouveau monde en allant dans un club/bar/truc du genre qui leur a été recommandé. AU. Couples: Bixanna, NaLu, Gavy, Gruvia, Gerza (et peut-être d'autres). Rated T pour plus tard... Humor... (tentatives ratées d'humour?)


**Note de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! Je vous entends déjà : 'Non ! Pas lui ! Laisse-nous tranquilles ! On veut pas de toi!' Eh bien tant pis. Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic' ! Mais cette fois-ci, elle aura plusieurs chapitres ! Mwahahahahahahahaha !

Voui, le titre vient d'une chanson, si vous voulez l'écouter, elle est sur youtube: Rebel Love Song Black Veil Brides.

A LacieOfTheAbyss : Merci pour ta review et tes bons conseils que je vais m'empresser de suivre. En tout cas, voici une fanfic' de plusieurs chapitres (pour toi ^^).

PS : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas… Hélas…

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tous au club !

Lisanna se préparait méthodiquement pour la soirée qu'elle passerait avec ses amies. Sa sœur, Mirajane, leur avait proposé de se retrouver au Vermillion's Club qui était _le _club branché par excellence, d'après elle. Tandis qu'elle se mettait du maquillage, son portable vibra, affichant un SMS de sa meilleure amie, Lucy Heartfilia :

_On va au V.C ac Juvia et Levy ver 21h30, veu venir ac ns ?_

_Ok, devant ché moi à 15 ?_

_On y sera !_

Finissant sa retouche beauté, Lisanna regarda l'horloge de son portable qui affichait 20h36. Pour patienter pendant les 39 minutes qui lui restaient, elle décida de s'avachir, mais pas trop pour ne pas froisser ses habits, sur un fauteuil devant la télévision et de s'abrutir à l'aide de programmes débiles.

En un clin d'œil, les 39 minutes s'étaient déroulées et la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs retrouvait ses amies sur le pas de son immeuble.

« Salut les filles, déclara Lisanna en les voyant.

-Salut, Lisanna, répondirent-elles toutes les trois en chœur, à croire qu'elles avaient répété précédemment.

-Mirajane et Elfmann ne sont pas avec toi ?, demanda Levy.

-Non, ils nous rejoindrons au Vermillion's, c'est plus simple pour eux, répondit la plus jeune des Strauss.

-Je vois...

-Bon, trêve de bavardages ! Prête pour la giga soirée de la mort qui tue tellement qu'elle tue la mort ?, s'exclama Lucy.

-Je suis née prête, rétorqua Lisanna.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? En route, déclara la blonde.

-Aye ! »

Et le groupe reprit son 'long et dangereux' périple vers le Vermillion's Club, avec un nouveau membre qui les aiderait dans leur quête épique qu'était la découverte du club/bar qui leur avait été recommandé.

Cependant, l'obstacle le plus dur se trouvait encore sur leur chemin, et il semblait vouloir les empêcher d'arriver à bon port et saines et sauves…

« Euuuuh… On est où là ? C'est quoi cette ruelle sordide et qui a la même odeur que des toilettes publiques ?

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, ça vous dirait de venir voir ma magnifique collection de taille-crayons ? Elle est chez moi, si vous voulez je vous y emmène…

-…, Levy, ne t'éloigne pas de nous ! »

* * *

« Hey, ce soir, pour l'anniversaire de Natsu, on va tous au Vermillion's Club, proposa Cana au-dessus du brouhaha régnant dans la pièce. »

La proposition fut acceptée unanimement par les membres de Fairy Tail présents dans la salle, c'est-à-dire onze membres en comptant Cana.

« Rien de meilleur qu'une petite fête avec des boissons pour célébrer une nouvelle année d'existence sur Terre, s'enthousiasma Makaroff, le doyen et maître de Fairy Tail. »

Happy, Carla et Pantherlily miaulèrent leur agrément tandis que Gajeel répondait par son 'mpf' habituel, que Natsu et Grey se battaient et s'insultaient et que les autres acquiesçaient normalement.

« Je pourrai venir, moi aussi, pour l'anniversaire de Natsu-nii-san ?, demanda Wendy d'une petite voix.

-Je suis désolée, lui répondit gentiment Erza, mais c'est impossible. On ne peut pas entrer au Vermillion's Club si on n'a pas dix-huit ans.

-D'accord, je vois, dit Wendy, sa tristesse évidente dans sa voix. Je resterai toute seule ce soir avec Happy, Carla et Lily…

-Non, non, je resterai avec toi, moi aussi, intervint Makaroff. On pourra jouer à tout ce que tu veux et même prendre les affaires des autres qui sont absents, d'accord ? Et puis, et puis… on regardera le film de Barbie que tu adores… euh… euh… Casse-Noisette !

-Merciiiiii, répondit Wendy, son sourire revenu à la mention de son film préféré. »

Entre temps, une nouvelle bagarre avait commencé entre Natsu et Grey mais qui, cette fois-ci, avait entraîné toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, même les plus calmes comme Fried ou Erza (bon, je l'admets, Erza se battait parce que quelqu'un avait donné un coup dans son assiette, ce qui avait amené à un fraisier écrasé par terre…).

Lorsque tous les participants furent mis à terre et qu'il ne restait plus qu'Erza debout, un calme relatif et provisoire survint dans le bâtiment.

Peu de temps après, toute la bande, minus Wendy, Makaroff et les trois chats, se dirigeait vers le Vermillion's Club, qui était en quelque sorte l'endroit où les personnes de Fairy Tail allaient pour boire un coup, ce qui s'avérait être assez souvent voire très pour certaine (je ne dis pas de nom pour ne pas faire de tort à Cana !)

Lorsque le groupe arriva, il était encore tôt et les neuf membres de Fairy Tail étaient les seuls clients présents. Ils en profitèrent donc pour s'installer à une table et regarder une sempiternelle bagarre entre Natsu et Grey, qui avait encore inexplicablement enlevé ses habits.

Avec les boissons qui défilaient, le temps passa beaucoup plus rapidement et très vite, le club fut rempli de clients et la musique se chargeait de rendre sourds ceux qui ne dansaient pas (et même ceux qui dansaient...).

Bixlow était à une table, buvant une énième boisson, lorsqu'un groupe de personnes entrant dans le club attira son attention. En effet, aucun de ses membres n'avait le profil des personnes qui venaient généralement dans cet endroit.

Une grande fille blonde que Dieu avait dotée d'atouts imposants s'éloigna rapidement du groupe pour se diriger vers la piste de danse avec une fille aux longs cheveux bleus foncés et ondulés. Bixlow retourna alors observer le reste du groupe : il était composé d'une petite fille aux cheveux bleus plus clairs et courts que ceux de la précédente et qui semblait avoir 14 ans, et de trois personnes aux cheveux blancs '_certainement de la même famille_, pensa Bixlow' : il s'agissait de deux femmes, celle qui semblait être la plus jeune avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu de la nuque, et l'autre les avaient longs jusqu'aux reins, et d'un homme, avec des cheveux en bataille, et une cicatrice qui s'étendait de son œil droit jusqu'au début de son cou.

Les membres du groupe partirent alors chacun de leur côté donc Bixlow cessa de s'y intéresser et retourna à sa boisson qui lui tendait ses petits bras et le suppliait de la boire d'une petite voix toute mignonne.

* * *

Alors, une ch'tite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sinon, l'auteur supplie, et vous ne voulez pas que l'auteur supplie…

Tant pis vous l'avez cherché…

S'il vous plaîîîîîîît, une p'tite review ! Je vous en suppliiiiiiiiiiie ! (à genoux, les mains jointes et en train de pleurer.)


End file.
